The purpose of this study is to determine if supplemental oxygen will reduce the proportion of infants with prethreshold retinopathy of prematurity (ROP) that advance to threshold ROP. There is ongoing enrollment. DSMC recommended continuing enrollment until March 31, 1999. No available results at this time, and no publications as of yet.